Konran no Senshi
by darthpeanut
Summary: A mysterious think strange new senshi appears with a name that causes headaches for all the others. The true history of the Silver Millenium is about to facefault.
1. Chapter 1

Konran no Senshi

By DP and Lei

---------Authors Notes-----------

Konnichiwa, minna-san,

I was just thinking of what the scouts would do if suddenly a Sailor Negaverse appeared to them. Would they attack immediately, would they accept her as an ally, or would they just be really confused. Stay tuned to find out.

The characters from Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo and other series that I have used are copyright their respective owners. However if said owners want to give the characters into my name, I won't complain. You can use any of the characters that we created as long as I approve of the characterisation.

On to the story...

-------------------

25,000 years ago...

"Okay, we've finished the first five planets which means we're ready to begin on Saturn. Ideas?"

"Well the first thing to consider would be the rings."

"Mm. The effects are playing havoc with the atmosphere, not to mention the gravity well it creates. In order to reduce the effects, I suggest we concentrate their mass into moons or something."

"But that would spoil the entire effect! Just think of the aesthetic appeal. Have you been to Saturn? The rings are so beautiful, a hazy mist in the sky. Colonists would flock to the planet."

Four pairs of eyes stared disbelieving at Vortex. Slowly one of them turned away as a thoughtful look replaced the surprise.

"Well, you know, she has a point," Washuu commented.

Serenity reluctantly nodded her agreement. "Maybe so, but what about the effects of the rings?"

Washuu tapped her finger against her teeth briefly. "Hmmmmmm. Well, we could..."

"What! What! Don't keep us in suspense, Shuu-chan! Tell us. What! Wha..."

"Shut. Up!" The command came from three different directions at once as Washuu hummed to herself, waiting.

"But..."

"Vortex!" Eternity snapped in exasperation.

"Fine! Be like that then!" Vortex turned her back to the others and crossed her arms across her chest.

"We could counter the effects by creating moons, just not with the rings, which would give the balance needed without damaging, as Vortex pointed out, the aesthetic appeal." Washuu used the silence generated by Vortex's sulking to put forward her idea.

"And where would we find the materials?" Galaxia questioned.

"Well...I found out just yesterday that a rogue planet is conveniently heading this way and should arrive in a matter of weeks. Rather lucky, wouldn't you say?"

Galaxia blinked suspiciously at the innocent expression on Washuu's face, but unable to find anything there to comment on let it go. Besides it would solve the problem and she did like watching the rings.

Vortex, still facing the other way, smirked smugly to herself then suddenly grimaced and collapsed.

-------------------

Present day...

Knock, knock, knock.

Setsuna looked up from the memo she had been working on.

"Come in."

The door handle turned and the door opened. Revealed was a girl with shoulder length, ebony hair and very pale skin.

"Excuse me, Meiou-sempai, I've been having trouble...with..." The girl who stood there trailed off and stared, her grey eyes widening, at Setsuna. "Sailor...Pluto? It is you, isn't it?"

Setsuna blinked. "Um. I'm sorry?"

The girl smiled widely, "You look exactly like Sailor Pluto. You must be her! Wow, wait till I tell my friends that I've met Sailor Pluto. I'm so happy!" She bounded fully into the room slamming the door behind her.

Setsuna blinked again. "Well, I never expected to be mistaken for Sailor Pluto."

"But you are Sailor Pluto! I mean you have the long green hair, the rose-red eyes, the long, slim legs, the correct bone structure, the dark complexion, just...everything!" she stopped and tilted her head to one side. "Well, apart from the costume. But here..." She pulled a tiara, a sailor costume and a full-length mirror from out of nowhere. She then lifted Setsuna to her feet, put the tiara on her brow and held the sailor costume up. "Perfect. Oh! Wait a second!" She pulled out The Timestaff and thrust it into Setsuna's hand. "There!"

"Um, er, ah...a-ah, um, loo...um...hey!" Setsuna flinched as a flash went off in her face and by the time she had regained her sight, everything was back to normal and a young girl was sitting demurely in the seat across her desk, the camera she had been using having disappeared somewhere up her short sleeves.

Setsuna blinked again.

She sat down, ignoring what she thought had happened and cleared a space on her desk.

"So..."

"Aki!"

"Yes. Well. Aki-san. What can I do for you?"

"Um, I've been having trouble with finding research material for my report and Mizoguchi-sensei sent me to you. He said you might be able to help. Oh, and call me Aki-chan."

It was half an hour later when they finally finished talking and Aki stood up to go.

"Domo arigatou, Pluto-sama. Ja ne."

She left before Setsuna had a chance to react.

-------------------

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

Much of the area surrounding Sailor Mercury was encased in ice as a youma avoided her attack by leaping high into the air. Landing on a nearby building, it threw its head back and laughed evilly.

"Your attacks are as pathetic as your costume. Is that the best the great Sailor Mercury is capable of?" It leapt off the building towards Mercury screaming, 'SHI-NE!', the typical cry of evil monsters and villians for that matter.

Bolts of orange energy were thrown at Mercury who dodged, desperately flinging herself to the side.

"ITE.."

She clambered as fast as possible to her feet and turned to face the youma. I hope the others get here soon. I can't take much more of this. I'll have to keep it busy

"SHABON SPRAY!"

For a time the only sound was the crackling of ice beginning to melt. A frozen leaf fell to the ground and shattered like glass.

As the mist began to clear, Mercury saw a shadowy figure coalesce in front of her. Mercury readied her attack. "SHABON SPRAY FREE...!" She paused as the figure struck a dramatic pose and began her speech.

"I am Sailor Negaverse, champion of chaos! Picking on someone without the ability to fight back is something only the lowest of the low would do. In the name of the Negaverse, I will punish you!"

She extended her hand towards the sky. A ripple spread out in all directions from the hand encompassing everything in the area. Mercury watched the distortion draw closer. Unable to dodge, she felt it wrap around her and then there was nothing.

-------------------

"Ami-chan. Ami-chan." A distant voice called, drawing her out of the darkness. She blinked her eyes open.

"Usagi-chan..." she whispered weakly.

"Ami-chan, you're alright!" Usagi flung her arms around her friend.

"We're so glad you're okay." Minako spoke for the others as she smiled warmly at Ami.

"I'm so sorry we weren't there with you. Please forgive me," Usagi wailed.

"Usagi. She didn't wake up just so you could drown her."

Usagi shut up and turned to glare at Rei who glared right back.

Haruka smiled in tolerant amusement before turning to Ami.

"What exactly happened out there?"

Ami coughed and sat up.

"Well, I was passing through the park when I heard people shouting and decided to investigate. Upon arriving at the scene I discovered a youma who was terrorising the people with orange bolts of energy. I quickly transformed into Sailor Mercury and engaged the monster. After a few attacks I realised that I would have no luck in actually destroying the youma, so I set about trying to delay it until help arrived. I used the Shabon Spray to hide myself for a while so you guys could get here. However, as the mist cleared up I saw a female figure coalesce out of the fog. She said 'I am Sailor Negaverse..."

"Nani?" came the nine-fold reply.

"Sailor Negaverse!"

"Are you sure?"

Ami cleared her throat, "She said 'I am Sailor Negaverse, champion of chaos! Picking on someone without the ability to fight back is something only the lowest of the low would do. In the name of the Negaverse, I will punish you!' She then raised her hand above her head and released a wave of some sort. It hit me and that was the last thing I saw until now."

"Are you sure she said Sailor Negaverse?" Makoto was finding it to hard to accept Ami's words. The others looked equally unsure, both of their now suspect hearing abilities and Ami's sanity.

"Quite sure."

"Does anyone remember a 'Sailor Negaverse'? Luna? Artemis?" Minako asked.

"I'm afraid we don't. Neither of us has ever heard of any Sailor Negaverse."

"Indeed." Artemis affirmed.

Michiru lifted her finger, attracting everyone's attention. "I could try the Mirror."

So saying, she pulled it out of subspace and activated it. It glowed briefly but revealed nothing. "Well then, perhaps we should ask Setsuna-san."

"Good idea, I'll see if I can get her at her office." Rei walked off to find the phone.

-------------------

Ring, ring...Ring, ring...

"Moshi Moshi." Setsuna placed the receiver on her shoulder as she continued to play with the files that were open across her desk.

"Hello Setsuna-san, this is Rei, we have something to ask you. Have you ever heard of a Sailor Negaverse?"

Setsuna blinked audibly, but didn't say anything else.

"...because Ami just ran into her."

Rei heard a crash as Setsuna dropped the receiver and quickly fumbled to pick it up. The rustling of papers could be heard for a few moments then there was a brief silence.

"Setsuna-san? Are you alright?"

"Sumimasen, Rei-chan. Did you say Sailor Negaverse?"

Rei frowned, it wasn't like Setsuna to be upset by anything, and to actually sound breathless...

"Hai, Ami ran into a Sailor Negaverse earlier today."

"I see. I'll be right there." She hung up and Rei listened to the dial tone for a minute before doing the same.

Rei walked back to where the others were waiting.

"She's on her way."

A portal appeared against the wall and Sailor Pluto stepped out and detransformed.

She sat gracefully at the table the others were gathered around.

"Now, what was that you were saying about Sailor Negaverse?"

Everyone started speaking at once until Setsuna held up her hand.

"Perhaps the person who was there could tell me what happened. Ami?"

Ami related the story almost verbatim.

Setsuna sighed. "Could you tell me what she looked like?"

"She was wearing a Sailor fuku of the same design as yours, only hers was grey and black. She had shortish, black hair and very pale skin."

Setsuna thought for a moment.

The other scouts watched her expectantly.

She stood and spoke. "I'll be at the next meeting."

She called up her staff and disappeared.

-------------------

"Meiou-sensei"

Setsuna turned around to see Aki waving and running over.

"Konnichi wa, Aki-chan. How did your report go?"

Aki smiled and nodded, "It went great, Meiou-sensei. I finished it easily and I should do well. Your explanation really helped me."

"Good. Now what can I do for you today?"

"I was hoping you would be available for lunch today. I would like to thank you for your help."

"I suppose... I was on my way to lunch just now, if you would like to join me?"

"Arigato, Pluto-sama. Let's go."

Aki grabbed Setsuna's hand and started to drag her off to the dining hall.

"So what's it like being a Sailor Senshi?" Aki whispered, looking around to make sure no one was listening. "How come you're the only Senshi with a whispered attack? Is Sailor Moon a cry baby in real life too, or does she just do it to catch the bad guys off guard? Is it true that Uranus and Neptune are lovers? When Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars argue, is it really a cover for how deep their friendship is? Is Sailor V also one of the Senshi? Who does Sailor Moon's hair? And do you ever get cold in your fuku?" Aki looked up at Setsuna expectantly.

"Ah, um...ah, oh, ahhh...gah...aagh, ack...um, er...wait...Aki...GAH!"

"Well, you're going to be all close-mouthed are you? I'm warning you now, I can be more stubborn than you, you'll tell me sooner or later! Bwahahahahaha!" The maniacal laughter cut off abruptly and the finger Aki had been waving in Setsuna's face froze and lowered. "Shall we get lunch?" Aki opened the door and calmly motioned for Setsuna to precede her through the doors.

-------------------

"Meiou-san."

Setsuna turned around to see Aki waving and running over.

She sighed. Here we go again

"Ohayo, Aki-chan."

"Meiou-san, hi. I just came over to ask you where you got that outfit. It's so cool!"

Setsuna glanced down at her clothes.

"Oh, well, I made it myself."

"You did? Wow. I wish I could do that. Last time I tried to sew something I ended up with a chocolate parfait!"

"Nani?"

"Well, I had this neat idea for a dress and thought I'd make it myself. So I went out to get some material for it, but they were having this two-for-one sale at the ice cream shop and well it...kind of distracted me. I never did end up getting that material. I suppose it just wasn't meant to be." She sighed heavily, a hand held to her chest and she shook her head in mock despair.

"So you design your own clothes?" Setsuna asked curiously.

"Well, I design them, but that's as far as it's gone."

"So do I, except that I do actually make them."

"Really. Could you show me some of your other designs?"

"Well, I guess I could. When would you like to see them?"

"I'm free now, if you're not doing anything. And I'll bring my designs around too that way you can tell me what you think and stuff."

"Okay. How about we get our designs and meet back here in, say, an hour?"

"Right. I'll see you then. Ja."

-------------------

"Setsuna-san."

Setsuna turned around to see Aki waving and running over.

She smiled at the girl and motioned her over.

"Hi, Aki-chan."

"Whew. Hi. I got here. Shall we go inside? It's a bit windy out here."

"Lead the way."

They headed for the library entrance and pushed open the doors making their way to a private study room.

"Ah...Fresh Meat!"

A large, ugly, pink youma appeared before Setsuna and Aki. They stopped walking.

"You shall be granted the honour of being my SUSTENANCE!" The youma leapt across the room, charging at the two girls, pulling his arm back, ready to strike.

Setsuna danced neatly out of the way while Aki, a panicked expression crossing her face, began to run away from the youma.

"Yaaaaah!" She tripped over a book that had been flung haphazardly on the floor and ended up on her stomach. She didn't see the book going flying into air having somehow caught on her shoe, nor see the youma watch it's trajectory as it headed straight for it. It's head snapped backwards as it took the book in the face and unable to see, it stumbled over Aki, falling face first onto the edge of a book trolley which overbalanced.

Aki scrambled to her feet and turned to see the trolley overturned and lying on top of the youma, books scattered across the tiled floor and the twitching pink legs protruding from the pile.

Setsuna big-sweated, She's worse than Usagi!

Tossing the trolley away with a scream of embarrassed rage, the youma stood up. "Right. That's it. No more Mister Nice Youma!"

Pink tendrils burst from it's chest driving across the room towards Aki.

"Aiiiieeee!" Aki screamed as she was hit by the tendrils and was slammed into a nearby wall. She crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"Now, try this you puny...HUMAN!"

Looking at the unconcsious form of Aki, Setsuna decided it was time for her to do something. She raised her transformation pen high.

"PLUTO PLANET POWER...MAKE UP."

"What's this?...So, Sailor Pluto..."

"HA! I knew it! You are Sailor Pluto." Aki skipped around happily twirling her hands around each other and flinging them up level with her shoulders humming brightly. "Doo doo doo doo do, hey! Doo doo doo doo do, hey!"

Both the youma and Sailor Pluto had no recourse but to sweat drop.

"What. Do. You. Think. You're doing! I was about to defeat Sailor Pluto here for the glory of the..." He swung his arm around to point at Pluto and found himself staring into a globe of orchid-coloured energy. He hadn't heard the whispered "dead scream."

Pluto banished her costume and turned to Aki who was still prancing happily about.

"I knew it. You are Sailor Pluto. You can't deny it now, I saw you transform."

Setsuna grabbed the finger that was pointed directly at her, leaned in close to Aki and whispered, "I trust, Aki-chan, that this will go no further?"

"Of course not. The Sailor Senshi are champions of Love and Justice and are sworn to protect our universe! I would never jeopardise that."

"Good." She bent to sweep her designs off the floor. "Now, where were we?"

-------------------

"Setsuna-san."

"Aki-chan. I'm sorry I won't be able to stay and talk, I have a meeting to go to."

"Oh, that's alright, I'll walk with you. I'm not busy."

"Ah, well, actually I would prefer it if you didn't."

"Hmm. So you're meeting with the others, are you? Can I come, pretty please?" She fluttered her eyelashes at Setsuna, her eyes endless pools of innocence and sweetness.

Setsuna narrowed her eyes as she considered the consequences of saying 'yes' and compared them to those of saying 'no. She sighed. "Fine. Come on then."

"Thanks, Setsuna-san. Lets go."

-------------------

"I wonder if Sailor Negaverse has anything to do with that youma that appeared in the library the other day?" Hotaru mused.

"Rei, I haven't finished that one yet!"

"Well, considering they appeared at about the same time they are probably related."

"It's my manga! And I haven't even started it yet!"

"Mmhmm. And speaking of the library youma...How was it destroyed?"

"But, Rei, I was reading it!"

"No one knows. People said it was a Senshi, but none of us were there."

"Did I say you could read it? You are so immature, odango."

"Could it have been Sailor Negaverse?"

"Well, at least I'm not an ugly, fire-breathing dragon, like someone I could name."

"But if she's from the Negaverse, why would she be destroying them?"

"Clutz!"

"Well she is a Sailor."

"Meanie!"

"'Sailor' and 'Negaverse'. Aren't they mutually exclusive?"

"Cry baby!"

"Evidently not. Besides, there was a Sailor Lead Crow, Iron Mouse and Aluminium Siren, not to mention Sailor Galaxia."

"Well...well...bleh!"

"That's true. No one really knows what a Sailor actually is."

"Bleh!"

A voice drifted through the door. "So this is where you meet. What a pretty temple."

Conversation ceased as the door slid open and Setsuna walked in followed by Aki. Everyone stared at the stranger.

"Oh wow! All these Sailors! Sailor Mercury, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Venus, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter!" She said while leaping from person to person and finally turning to Setsuna. "Where's Sailor Chibi-Moon?"

"She had to return home." Setsuna replied as she sat at the table, ignoring everyone's flabbergasted looks. She offered Aki a rice cake from the plate on the table and finally turned her attention to her fellow Senshi. "Hmm. I must say I've never seen them like this before."

The Senshi were staring open-mouthed at Setsuna as she spoke.

"You mean they look different sometimes? But they're so cute already!"

Heads turned to Aki.

"Yes. They don't actually change form, just...expression."

And back to Setsuna.

"But they've been like that since I got here. Are you sure they don't always look like this?"

To Aki.

"Do you really think they'd be effective as Sailor Senshi if they remained like this all the time? They should be back to normal any minute now."

To Setsuna.

"Ah...Setsuna? What's going on?" Usagi finally articulated their thoughts.

"I did say I would be here for this meeting, didn't I?"

"Ye-es. But, you didn't say anyone would be coming with you."

"Why did you tell her our identities, Setsuna?" Luna asked.

"I didn't. Now, I think it's time you learnt how the Negaverse came to be and maybe we'll be able to figure out something about this Sailor Negaverse."

"Ah...you don't know?"

Setsuna eyed Makoto and decided to ignore her.

"It happened like this..."

-------------------

Vortex suddenly grimaced and collapsed. The other mages stared as the colour leeched away from her. Her skin turned pale, her eyes grey, her hair black and her costume darkened. Moments later, Vortex simply vanished.

"Vortex!" Washuu cried out running towards the place where she had last been, but there was nothing there. She turned back to the other sorceresses.

"What happened? Where is she?"

"I-I don't know."

The four women stood in silence for a moment waiting for the reappearance of Vortex, but she didn't return.

"Serenity, can you see if you can find her? You would have the best chance."

"I'll try too. Where is she?"

Washuu and Serenity began casting their spells. Serenity's soft humming provided a background for the formulaic chants of Washuu as she drew diagrams in the air and on the ground. The dimly glowing characters of Washuu's spell formed into a map of the universe and she searched intently for the dot of light that would tell of Vortex's location. She couldn't find it.

Tiny motes of light danced about Serenity, moving in and out of patterns, and she watched them for any hint of Aki's position. Then the lights exploded outwards and showered across Washuu's diagrams, erasing them and she stumbled, her concentration gone.

Looking up, she noticed similar disorientation on the faces of her colleagues.

"What was that?" Galaxia asked quietly.

"Death magic. A lot of it." Serenity paused, "Shi."

"Shi?"

"Mm. We have to know what happened, which means finding Shi."

Shi floated in space, looking at the remnants of the planet Ceres. A dazed look was on her face, which quickly transmuted into anger. Vortex! Damn it, I should have killed her directly!

She didn't notice the four women appearing in the void of space behind her until one of them called her name.

"Shi. What have you done?"

Shi faced them before replying and sneered. "I? I merely decided to finally get rid of my only competition in my bid to rule the universe. Unfortunately, as you can see, Vortex disrupted my attack and destroyed her planet instead. At least I don't have to deal with her again."

"Where is she?" Washuu demanded clenching her fists.

"Where is she? How would I know? I'm not her babysitter. You want to know, go find her yourself. If, of course, you manage to survive."

"SOULS FINAL DARKNESS!"

A huge blast of pure ebony shot from her fingertips, eclipsing the light of the planets and stars of the galaxy. Serenity floated forwards and cast a life-shield in front of the four friends to delay the death that was coming. Shi threw more and more power into her attack as it fought furiously against the shield, which wavered. Galaxia added her power to Serenity's and the shield stabilised.

Washuu and Eternity were casting a spell of their own, the build up of power directed towards Shi, but held in place for a few crucial seconds. Then Serenity and Galaxia dropped the shield and the spell was released, driving through the deathblow towards the heart of Shi.

It struck and she screamed.

Serenity spoke with steel in her voice, "You are hereby banished from this universe forever."

Galaxia and Serenity wove their power into the spell and Shi vanished, still screaming.

-------------------

"The universe she was sent to was the Negaverse."

"So Shi is Sailor Negaverse?"

"No. Shi came to be known as Metallia and established her rule over that universe and the people of the planet Ceres who had arrived there shortly before. As far as we could tell they had been sent there immediately prior to the planet being destroyed, though we're not sure how. Their blood became corrupted by the negaverse and they became the youma. Queen Beryl and the generals were almost entirely human as they were being protected from the change by Metallia after they betrayed Queen Serenity during the Silver Millenium."

"So what happened to Vortex?" Usagi asked.

"No one knows. She was never seen again."

"That's so sad." Usagi sniffed and grabbed a tissue from the box Rei had pulled out of somewhere.

"Hehehehehahahahaha!" Laughter broke through the palpable aura of sorrow that hung over the group after Setsuna's statement.

Everyone looked, disgustedly, across at Aki who was sprawled out on a pile of cushions reading a manga and nibbling on a rice cake.

"How could you laugh at such a sad story?"

"Eh? But this isn't sad." Aki held up the manga Rei and Usagi had been fighting over much earlier. "Ryoko was trying to sneak into Tenchi's room but she got the wrong room, since she'd been drinking all afternoon and evening and she ended up in Aeka's bed. Sasami walked into the room the next morning and started taking photos and ended up being attacked by both of them until they realised they were working together and turned on each other."

"Hey! I hadn't read that yet!"

"Oh? Well, you should you know. It's really funny." She nodded and went back to her reading.

"..." Came from both Usagi and Rei.

Setsuna got up and spoke "It is time for me to leave. There are things I must do."

"See you later, Setsuna."

-------------------

The Inner Scouts and Aki were walking towards the park after the meeting, Aki having decided to accompany them. It was she who opened conversation.

"So Usagi, you must be really good at Martial arts to be able to pull off such a convincing act without anyone noticing. Who taught you?"

"Martial Arts? Act?" Usagi asked, bewildered.

"You know. The way you always pretend to dodge by luck. I suppose you learned some sort of variation on drunken style kung fu?"

"Haha Hahaha Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha," The others burst out laughing and kept going for some time, unable to stop.

"What, is there something I don't know?"

"Usagi doesn't know martial arts, she really is dodging by luck."

"You guys are all so mean. Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh-up." Usagi hiccuped.

"Why are you wailing, Usagi? There is no point in wailing here. Shouldn't you use it where it would provide a good distraction. Although, I have noticed some of the Youma do seem to fight harder to stop your wailing. Maybe you should consider a different distraction? Insults work well."

"Huh?"

"You've lost her entirely. Usagi doesn't know any martial arts, and she only wails because she's scared."

"I can't believe that. Such a perfect routine must be practised to come out right all the time. I'm right, aren't I, Usagi."

"What? Um, Ah, Hmm. Uh, Yeah." Usagi said, her statement growing stronger as she spoke. "I practise a lot. Heh Heh Heh."

"Not intentionally, you don't." Rei responded.

"You are so mean, Rei,"

"Biiiiiidaaaaah!"

"Biiiiiidaaaaah!"

They walked on towards the park, Ami, Makoto, Minako and Aki looking as though they were trying to convince passers-by that they really didn't know the two girls fighting a very serious tongue war next to them.

-------------------

At the entrance to the park, Aki stopped and turned to the others. "Oh Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you guys a question and Setsuna hasn't answered it for me yet."

"What's that?"

"Do you get cold in your fuku's?"

"Well?"

"What sort of question is that"

"Well, if I was walking around wearing little more than a swimsuit, I think I would get pretty cold. I just want to know if it's the same with your costumes. So, do you get cold?"

"I suppose they do get cold at times, but we're usually too busy to notice."

"Hmm. So the fabric provides fairly good insulation. Have you thought about getting winter suits? I'm sure Setsuna could design them for you."

"The fuku's are fine as they are. The only time we use them is in a fight and we sure don't stay cold for long in that situation."

"I suppose that's true." Aki trailed off and then, with stars in her eyes, said dreamily, "Wow, He's so cute. He looks just like my old boyfriend."

The others, except for Makoto, developed sweatdrops and looked between the pair. They wondered if maybe they were missing a family resemblence, because there was something there, if only they could put their fingers on it.

Makoto, however, was hopeful as she looked eagerly in the direction Aki was looking and her hopes died when she saw that the guy was Mamoru.

Mamoru looked up and saw the 6 girls and started to walk over.

"Ohmygosh, OhmyGosh. He's coming this way!"

The others finally stopped looking between Aki and Makoto and turned to see Mamoru approaching them.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi shouted as she ran over and hugged Mamoru.

"Hi, Usa." Mamoru responded.

"That's not fair, how come she gets such a cute boyfriend?" She paused "Hold on. He looks familiar somehow. He must be that Tuxedo Kamen guy, right?"

"Huh, you can tell just by looking?"

"Heh, I am a master at recognising major cute guys no matter what they are wearing and that is one of them." Aki stated, pointing at Mamoru. "I wonder if he knows any other cuties."

"Well, there's Andrew, but he already has a fiance. Other than that, I don't think there is anyone." Makoto told Aki then dropped her voice until it was almost inaudible. "He doesn't have very many male friends, y'know."

"Really? So how often does Usagi-chan get jealous?...And why are all the cute ones always taken?" Wailed Aki.

Makoto put an arm around her shoulders in commiseration and nodded with full understanding. "I know, life's just not fair."

-------------------

Aki was sitting in front of a computer screen staring at a map of Tokyo where two lights, one silver and one gold, were blinking. Hmmm. Tracing routine indicates only two items in the area that are able to provide the amount of power that I need. And they're linked. Perfect She leaned forward and entered a new set of commands and the map zoomed in on Juuban. It seems the link is also a lock. The silver energy reading is needed in order to unlock the golden reading. Looks like I'll need to find out what the silver reading really is .

Aki rose and walked over to another desk where a small octagonal prism was lying. Looks like I'll have to trace the signal using this crystal of Nephlyte's. Pity its so inaccurate. Perhaps if I hook it up to a monitor and throw in some signal boosters...Yeah, I'll get a lot more data that way. She grabbed the prism and took it to another desk.

After a few minutes of fiddling, she connected the prism to a small monitor and took the completed device to the computer. Time to upload the tracking data and a map of Tokyo.

Good. I shouldn't have any trouble finding the energy's readings with this.

I wonder who keeps an item with that level of power, anyway. She stopped and entered a few more commands into the computer Well, well, well. It looks like it could be one of Serenity's creations. So much life energy, hmm, and it acts as an amplifier for the carrier's energy as well. So Serenity wasn't just a pretty face after all.

25,000 years and finally I'll be able to complete my task.

-------------------

Hmm. They're finally moving. And towards the same location at that. I guess I was right to send in that youma, it's attracted the attention of the Silver and Gold signatures. Aki's thoughts trailed off as she moved off towards the location where the two energy readings would converge. Time to move fast. I want to be there before they arrive so I can tell where each energy source is.

Aki sped up, dropping her civilian disguise and continuing on as Sailor Negaverse. Two minutes later she arrived at an abandoned lot where Sailors Mars, Jupiter, and Venus were battling a twleve foot tall shadow. Aki glanced at the octagonal tracking device. The sources aren't here yet. Silver is 400 metres away and approaching from 32 degrees at 22km/h. Gold is 1200 metres away and approaching from 74 degrees moving at 37km/h. She looked up expectantly towards Silver's approach path and saw Sailor Moon running toward the battle. So, Sailor Moon has the silver, I wonder if that means he has the Gold . She turned to watch the golden reading approach.

Tuxedo Kamen rushed in over the rooftops, leapt towards Sailor Moon and snatched her out of the way of the bolt of shadow which ended up digging a trench along the ground. "Be careful Sailor Moon. This thing looks deadly."

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

A flaming arrow shot forward from Sailor Mars towards the Shadow. Golden hearts from Venus and green leaves of energy from Jupiter joined the attack, swirling about the arrow as it flew towards the shadow. The arrow passed through the shadow with no visible effect.

"No way. Nothing happened. That thing took three of our best and nothing happened." Jupiter said, shocked.

"How dare you hurt my friends! Shadows are meant to...to...Um guys, what exactly do shadows do?"

Everyone sweatdropped. "Oh well, lets just get on with it then."

"Ai to seigi no Sailor-fuku no BISHOUJO no SENSHI SAILOR MOON! Tsuki ni kawatte...Oshioki yo!"

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"

Eternal Sailormoon entered the battle with a burst of light. The light shone forth brightly from her tier and the Shadow screamed in silence but stood it's ground. When the attack had dissipated the shadow was not only still there, but actually looked stronger, more...solid.

"How do we fight this thing? Nothing works. We need Mercury."

Venus turned her attention from the fight briefly and contacted Sailor Mercury on the communicator. /Where are you? We really need your help./

/I'll be there in about 5 seconds./

Meanwhile, on the rooftop, Sailor Negaverse was looking at the fight in disbelief. She clapped hand to her forehead and groaned. What are they doing? Do I have to do everything? I thought everyone knew shadows can't exist without light. But how to go about this so that they'll listen...hmm...ah!

"Air and fire, arise, come together and form

into the image of the one who commands thee."

Those manga artists do come up with some of the corniest, coolest ideas... Sailor Negaverse grinned and lowered her hands from the position above her head.

On the far side of the battle, just out of view of the Senshi, a figure coalesced out of the air. It ran quickly towards the battle and arrived at the same time as Sailor Mercury. As the figure stepped into the light, it was noticed by Sailor Venus.

"What are you doing! Get away! It's dangerous here!...Aki?"

"Yep. I heard a battle and thought I would see if I could help. You guys sure make a lot of noise."

"Just keep out of the way. We have to take care of this monster."

Sailor Venus turned to Sailor Mercury and asked "Mercury, How do we defeat this thing. None of our attacks worked. What do we do?"

Sailor Mercury took out her computer and activated her VR visor. She started scanning the monster when Aki-illusion cut in "It's a shadow. Shadows can't exist without light. So, Why don't you destroy all the lights and get Mercury there to block the rest of the light with her fog thing?"

The shadow seemed to understand this and started unleashing its shadow bolts at the scouts and Aki-illusion. The scouts managed to avoid being hit but Aki-illusion was hit dead on and thrown back into a wall.

"Aki!...Damn it! Now you've got me mad." Sailor Jupiter yelled.

Sailor Venus quickly took command "Tuxedo Kamen, take the lights on that side, I've got these ones. The rest of you, keep the shadow busy."

Sailor Venus started throwing crescent beams at the lights on her side of the abandoned lot while Tuxedo Kamen took care of the lights on his side. The others all turned and attacked the shadow.

Fifteen seconds later the lights were out.

"SHABON SPRAY"

The area was shrouded in mist and darkened considerably. However, it was not enough. As the mist slowly cleared, the shadow was still standing although it was looking considerably weaker.

"How can we destroy it? We can't get rid of the light entirely."

On the rooftop, Sailor Negaverse sighed. Well, I can't let them die. She leapt down into the dissipating mist, faced the Senshi and the shadow and spoke "Then I guess its my turn."

"Who said that?" The Sailor scouts turned to see a dark figure raise her hand "...Sailor Negaverse?"

"Thats right girls. Goodnight."

A wall of pure ebony burst out from her hand. The shadow was hit by the wall and instantly disappeared. The wall continued advancing and passed through the Senshi, swirling around each one as it passed, tendrils of energy swept away from their bodies and into Sailor Negaverse, rendering them unconscious.

"These Sailor Senshi have quite a lot of energy. Oh well. Time to take the place of my illusion and render myself unconscious."

Sailor Negaverse shifted into casual clothes and lay down where the illusion had been. She then touched three spots on her neck and was instantly unconscious.

-------------------

--------More notes---------

This story was written quite some time ago and is probably never going to be continued, let alone finished. It's been too long since we were interested in Sailor Moon. Nonetheless, there's two parts here for you to read.

Ja ne

DP & Lei


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

We don't own any of these characters(except Aki) and probably never will.

So, until we buy Kodansha, we have to mention that the characters belong to

them.

Konran no Senshi

Chapter 2

"Aki, Wake up."

Aki heard a quiet voice nagging at her and decided to speak. "Go

'way, don' wanna."

"Come on, Aki. Wake up. Are you hurt anywhere? Please get up."

Grumbling slightly to herself, Aki opened her eyes to see Usagi

looking at her, concerned. "OK, OK, I'm up and before you ask, I feel fine,

if a little stiff. I hope my advice worked."

"Well, not totally. Taking out the lights and fogging up the area

wasn't quite enough to destroy it. Someone else intervened. She dropped the

area into darkness and destroyed the shadow."

Aki yawned and looked around. It had obviously been some time since

she had put herself to sleep. It was a beautiful sunlit morning and she was

had been moved to the Hikawa shrine. She turned to Usagi, "Oh well,

nobody's perfect. At least the shadow was destroyed. Where is everyone?"

"They're in the other room."

-------------------

"So, Sailor Negaverse was there again. Did anyone catch anything more

about her?"

The remaining Senshi's, minus Pluto, had already started the meeting

and were discussing the battle with the shadow. Everyone shook their heads

in answer to Hotaru's question.

"Nothing except for another attack. She threw out this wall of

blackness that swept forward and we fell unconscious as soon as it hit us.

She can take all of us out with one strike." Rei tried to keep the note of

hysteria out of her voice.

"Not only that, she doesn't even say anything for her attacks. At

least, not that we could hear." Minako looked around at the others who had

been at the fight. They all agreed; no one had heard anything.

Aki walked into the room at Usagi's side. "Hey, this Sailor Negaverse

you're talking about. Does she have black, shoulder length hair and pale

skin?"

"Yes."

"And does she wear a grey sailor suit?"

"Yes, do you know something?"

"Well, She was standing on a roof when I arrived at the fight

yesterday. Looked a little suspicious but I was busy looking for you guys."

"Oh. I wonder what was she doing there?"

"Well, she seemed to be just standing there observing the fight

although, occasionally, she would stamp her foot or throw up her hands in

exasperation. At least, that's what it looked like. I didn't see much more

than that. After all, I ended up unconscious."

"Do you think you could identify her if you saw her without her sailor

fuku?"

"Lets see, when you saw me, I was about 80 metres from where she was

standing. It was dark and I was a little more interested in the other

goings on. Do you think I would've been able to identify her?" Aki said

sarcastically. She started looking around the room for manga to read.

Spotting a new one, she walked over to it and picked it up.

"I guess not." Makoto answered sheepishly.

"I don't think we're going to learn much more about Sailor Negaverse

from that fight. What about the shadow?"

"Looking back, the shadow itself did not seem to be particularly

dangerous. Its shadow bolts did hurt, but were not particularly strong. We

could probably have continued fighting for quite a lot longer before we were

seriously hurt. However, we just couldn't seem to damage it either. That's

where Aki's suggestion helped."

"Aki's suggestion?" The outer Senshis looked over at the subject of

conversation.

Aki was reading manga and laughing hysterically. She noticed the

attention and looked up. "You can read it when I'm finished. I saw it

first!" She hugged the manga to her chest.

Rei glanced at the manga and sighed. "Another person who reads my

comics before I do."

"I'm next. Tell me when you're done," Usagi motioned towards the

manga and sent a sly glance towards Rei.

"Oy! Anyway, her suggestion was to get rid of the light in the area.

Shadows can't exist without light so..."

"It worked?"

"Not quite. Destroying the lights weakened the shadow considerably,

but it took Sailor Negaverse to destroy it."

"That's the black wall you mentioned."

"All in all, not a good day for the Sailor Senshi."

"I wish Setsuna were here. She'd probably be able to tell us about

the shadow."

Aki looked up from her comic and spoke, "Ask and you shall recieve."

A portal opened and Sailor Pluto stepped out. The others looked

between Aki and the newly detransformed Setsuna. "Um, Aki, how did you know

she would turn up now?"

"It's the perfect cue. Could you resist it? She was probably

listening in and, of course, picked the perfect moment to arrive."

Setsuna scowled at Aki while the others were looking away and mouthed

"Later." She cleared her throat. "Let's get to business. The shadow came

from the Negaverse. There are very few people on this world who have the

power to access the gate to that dimension. Therefore, you must consider

the possibility that it was Sailor Negaverse who brought the shadow here."

"But she destroyed the shadow. Why would she have done that if she

had bought it here?"

"Are you sure she destroyed it? Remember that she also drained you of

your energy. You know that's what the Negaverse looks for and it's probable

that the destruction of the shadow was merely a side effect of her attack on

you. Until you find out for sure, I suggest you be on your guard. I'll see

you all later. Aki, you come with me."

"Just wait a few minutes, I've got to finish this first." She held up

the manga. "But in the meantime, why don't you answer their questions? I'm

sure they have some."

Setsuna glared at Aki briefly before disappearing into the swirl of

lights that was her portal.

The other Senshis looked at Aki in query as she returned to her

reading, ignoring them.

--------------------

How does she figure everything out? First, she knows that I'm Sailor

Pluto, then she points out the other Senshis. She knew how to defeat that

shadow creature and then she guesses how I know exactly when to arrive at

the meetings for greatest effect. Either she's truly perceptive, or knows

something she shouldn't. I wonder what my future self knows about her. 

Sailor Pluto stepped through the time gates into the future where her

counterpart was waiting. "Welcome, Pluto. You have come about Aki and

Sailor Negaverse?"

Sailor Pluto nodded. "Who are they and how does she know so much?"

Her counterpart replied. "I am sorry, Pluto, you know I can't give you

that information. You're going to have to figure this one out without my

help. You must go now."

Sailor Pluto stepped back into her own time. Damn it. Nothing. How

could I be so cruel to myself? The one time I really want to know

something, I refuse to tell myself. She paced around, looking furious.

Sailor Negaverse, who are you? I feel I should know you. I know I should

know you! Who are you? 

--------------------

"Table for three, please" Haruka led Michiru as they were shown to a

table. They sat down and glanced at their menus briefly. "I wonder why

Setsuna wanted to meet us here?"

"I would guess that it's about the latest happenings with Aki and the

new sailor. I can't think what else she'd want to talk to us about."

"Maybe she knows something that she doesn't want the other Senshis to

know yet. It's happened before."

Setsuna arrived and walked over to the table. "Hello, Michiru,

Haruka. I see you got my message."

"Yeah. So, what is it that you've got to tell us?"

"It's about Aki. I've tried to track her magically and she is

invisible to me. It is almost like she isn't part of the timestream.

Believe me when I say that it's not a common occurence."

"She's not part of the timestream? Isn't that impossible?"

"Mostly. But there are those who can shield themselves from time.

Aki seems to be one of them. Until I find a way to track her myself, I want

you two to keep an eye on her and tell me when and where you find her. Use

your communicators."

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other and nodded. "Okay. We'll do

it."

----------------------

Hmm. Setsuna wanted to speak to me. I guess I should go visit her

in her office. Where am I now. Aki looked around the street she was

walking down and saw the steps leading to the Hikawa shrine just a little

way ahead. She was walking along below the shrine when a small leather-

skinned demon decided it would make its appearance.

"Glork must eat. Feed me." The demon leapt at a nearby woman and

started draining her energy.

"Mars Star Power Makeup!" Aki heard a distant voice shout and shortly, Sailor Mars was on the scene. She looked over at the daimon and saw that it had finished with its third victim and the first two were walking towards her with empty eyes.

"Foul evil creature, dominating the wills of these people is

unforgiveable. The power of my spirit shall free these people from your

possesion. For I am Sailor Mars, champion of the human spirit, and on

behalf of the planet Mars, I will banish you." She stopped to hear a

chanting from her left.

"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen." Mars turned to see

Aki holding up three ofuda and leaping towards the three empty-eyed people.

"Akuryou Taisan!" Aki slapped the ofuda to the brows of those under the control of the daimon and watched as the ofuda burned away to nothing, freeing the three and leaving them unconscious. "Your turn Sailor Mars! Only that gremlinny thing to go."

"BURNING MANDALA" Several small rings of fire appeared around Sailor

Mars before streaking off to strike the gremlin and set it alight. The

gremlin screeched and began hopping around trying to put the fires out.

"Aaaarrrrggghhh. Glork hurt!" It turned and saw Mars powering up for

another fiery attack. "Glork scared. Glork run!" It fled, disappearing

into the distance while still trying to put the fires out.

Sailor Mars facefaulted while Aki just acquired a sweatdrop. "What...? It ran away!"

"Um, yeah. It got one look at you and ran. I guess you're scarier

than you thought, Mars." Aki stopped looking after the creature and bent to

check on the victims of the Daimon. "They all seem to be okay,

Mars. No after effects from the possession."

Sailor Mars turned on Aki "How did you..." She stopped when she saw

Aki spaced out and stared dreamily at Tuxedo Kamen, who had just arrived with the other scouts. "Aki?"

Sailor Venus walked over to Sailor Mars, "Mars, what happened?

Where's the monster?"

Tuxedo Kamen waved his hand in front of Aki's face and asked "Miss,

can you hear me?"

"It ran away in that direction," Mars answered distractedly while

pointing off down the street.

Aki just continued to stare dreamily at him. "Sugoi," she whispered.

Mars muttered to herself, "How did she do that? She's never done anything priestess-like before. And where did she get the ofuda?"

Sailor Moon walked over to Tuxedo Kamen and leaned against him

possessively. "That's my boyfriend you're looking at. He's mine."

"Um, Mars, what are you talking about? Mars?" Venus tried, without

success, to attract Mars' attention. "MARS!"

"I'm allowed to look," Aki snapped. "And he's not yours. I

can to look at Tuxedo Kamen-sama and there's nothing you can do about

it.

"What? You don't have to yell at me, Venus."

"He is so mine! Our love is destined to be. So, only I'm allowed to

look at him like that."

Venus sighed, "I had to yell, you weren't listnening. Anyway, I was

just asking who and what you were mumbling about?"

Tuedo Kamen interrupted Usagi and Aki, "Um, girls, don't you think you're going a little far. She was only looking."

"I was mumbling about Aki. She pulled out some ofuda and dispossessed those three unconscious people."

The two girls angrily turned on him. "Butt out, Tuxedo Kamen, this is

between us."

"What! she did? How did she know to do that?"

Tuxedo Kamen sweatdropped. "I'll just go now."

"I don't know. I was going to ask her, but you guys arrived and

distracted me."

"You do that." The two girls said at the same time. Tuxedo Kamen left.

"Well, let's ask her now."

Venus and Mars walked over to Aki, picking up an ofuda on the way. Venus, holding up an ofuda, asked, "Could we please have a word with you about these, Aki?"

"Huh." Aki turned away from her staring contest with Usagi, "What was that?"

Suddenly several groans were heard from the victims lying on the ground. "Never mind. Can we talk to you later at the shrine?" Venus asked.

"Sure, I'll be there shortly." Aki knelt down and started helping the victims to their feet, explaining what happened. The senshi ran off to detransform.

-----------------

Several minutes later the five girls gathered at the Hikawa shrine and sat down to discuss the fight and wait for Aki.

"So, Rei, what happened?"

"The usual. A daimon, it called itself Glork, started draining and then controlling people, so I transformed and attacked it. However, there were two strange things about this fight; Aki was the one who used the ofuda to break Glork's control over the people and, just before I attacked it for a second time, it ran off."

"Let me get this straight. The daimon, ran off?"

"Yeah. It just ran off. And way too fast for me to catch it."

Just then, the door opened and Aki stepped in and sat down at the table. "Hi everyone. What did you want to talk to me about? Does Rei have a new manga?" she asked hopefully.

Everyone sweatdropped. Rei said exasperatedly, "No, Aki. We wanted to know where you got those ofuda. And how you knew how to use them."

"Oh, is that all. Well, a few months ago, I saw Sailor Mars using them on television and I thought it looked really cool, so I went to a temple and made some of my own. I just happened to be have a few handy today, so I used them. It's no big deal." Aki waved her hand around a bit.

"You made ofuda because you thought they looked good," Rei deadpanned. "What kind of reason is that?"

-----------------

-----------------

That's all that's been written folks. There's a few more ideas for scenes in the story below, but obviously, they're just that. Ideas. Feel free to have a look so you can see where this is going.

Thank you for reading this far.

DP & Lei

-----------------

-----------------

Aki's walking in front of Hikawa shrine when monster arrives. Mars Crystal Power Make-up! Monster possesses bystander/s. Mars readies charms, but! Aki gets there first. Mars fries monster and turns on Aki to question her. She's busy looking dreamily at Tuxedo Kamen and ignores her. Tuxedo Kamen waves his hand in front of her face...nothing happens. Other scouts arrive, Usagi gets jealous - he's mine! Mars tells them about Akuryo Taisan and they all question Aki. 'Well I just happened to have some lying around.' They go home.

Manipulations begin. Insert lots of maniacal giggling throughout here. Has to get Silver crystal first. Sailor Negaverse tries to steal the crystal from Usagi. Tries to open window, finally does with alot of noise. Falls into the room and gets attacked by Luna who bites her hand. Luna gets flung into Usagi's face. Usagi bolts awake screaming. Her parents and Shingo appear out of nowhere with large blunt instruments. Aki looks at them - curses, foiled again. But I shall return, no house shall be safe from my expertise...Beware for your possessions are no longer safe from me! Leaps out window, trips on window, falls flat on her face outside, gets up and limps out of sight.

Aki and Haruka meet at a set of traffic lights and smile at each other, Haruka in her Ferrari and Aki in her Subaru R2, slightly rusty. Michiru is also in the car. The lights turn green and the Subaru is suddenly across the intersection before Haruka has a chance to do anything. Annoyed she accelerates quickly and tries to catch up, not quite managing. Haruka arrives at the Hikawa shrine to find that Aki had already been there for a while. Haruka questioning Aki - I'm the best so how could you beat me in that...thing!

Back to Aki. Next plan. She goes to the Kuno mansion to buy sleeping gas from Kodachi - lots and lots and lots and lots of maniacal laughter. She goes to the Nekohanten for dinner and somehow acquires a love potion. Accidently drops the sleeping potion and the vial smashes. She shrugs and decides to use the love potion instead. She sees Usagi and Mamoru in the park and shouts them a sundae...laced with the aphrodisiac. Usagi gracefully goes running off into the sunset with Mamoru bounding after - wait for me my love! - smack! Mamoru runs into a telephone pole gets up and runs into it again. Falls unconcious. Usagi goes back and snuggles up next to him. Aki tries for the crystal since Usagi's out of it and can't find it. Aki begins shakes Usagi - where is it - still can't find it and Usagi doesn't answer. Nuku Nuku arrives and asks what they're doing. Aki stutters and backs away. Usagi goes back to snuggling and Nuku Nuku decides to join her. She thinks its a human custom. Yosho walks past and shakes his head - what is the world coming to.

The scouts are fighting but nothing seems to be working. Mercury tells them to keep the monster busy while she looks for its weak spot when Aki turns up and mimicking Sailor Mercury's voice (not very well) she tells them where the weak point is as Mercury is opening her mouth to do the same.

Next plan. Digs through her bag for something to help her. She comes up with the Nanban mirror(which hits Happosai on the head), ring with 'one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them' enscribed on it(falls on the ground, sparks a flash of light and its gone), the shinken(which falls in front of Kamui who picks it up and grows wings), a white, gemmed gaunlet(which falls into a nearby bin) and finally pulls out the kurozuishou - aha! the Kurozuishou, I can use this! ...now I wonder how that got in there...

Sailor Negaverse, dressed in a Military General Soysight's Uniform, walks up to Usagi points the kurozuishou at her and yells 'SOY!' Nothing happens she turns and walks away muttering sidestepping the tiara that was thrown at her back.

Aki goes to a practise session where Michiru is playing the violin and absently picks up another violin and improvises a couterpoint around Michiru's piece than switches to a synthesizer setup and continues with a more complicated improvisation - counterpoint and harmony. When they finish Michiru hands her back the violin and they begin a duel. It ends when one of the strings on Michiru's violin breaks.

Next Plan. Negaverse goes to the Masaki house where the team is having dinner. She appears sitting between Tenchi and Ryoko - I need to speak with you, Shuu-chan - Ryoko begins yelling and Ayeka joins in - get away from my Tenchi!...etc, etc - Washuu and Kuu go to Washuu's lab - Any dimensional portals handy? Aki leaves the attractive looking portal somewhere Usagi is sure to pick it up - she does - and using her own portal reaches through and starts patting Usagi down looking for the crystal. Usagi is in shock along with everyone else at the scout meeting. Aki finds the crystal and grabs it but she finds out that the portal can only be used for living matter. The last thing the scouts hear before the portal closes is 'Shuuchan, why didn't you tell me...'

'I'm going to have to fall back on my ultimate master plan. After two days of observing the scouts daily routines I can predict their every move. For example! Minako will walk into that building' (points at the school which many students are entering). All of a sudden a monster appears and begins attacking the school students. Minako hides and transforms, leaps back out and begins her speech. All of a sudden Sailor V appears (on a very tacky outfit - white t-shirt with Sailor V written on it and collar painted on, plain mini-skirt, cloth zorro-like mask, sandles and red bow) 'I am Sailor V! Crime fighter extraordinaire!' Two yellow moons fly from Aki's hands and miss the monster but cut down a nearby flagpole, which falls and lands on the monster, they return to her hands. People begin clapping and cheering Sailor V. Venus bigsweats and Crescent Beam Showers the monster, destroying it. Sailor V leaves and Venus also does.

All the scouts except Pluto are fighting and are being beaten. All of them are captured by vines when Tuxedo Kamen turns up and gets ready to throw his roses when he notices a black one has already struck, freeing the Sailor scouts. He opens his mouth to begin a speech and out comes a voice sounding suspiciously like Aki's. 'Vines should only be used for swinging through trees, not for... Sailor scouts you have to work together to defeat the monster! (Many more flowers needed in this).

Tuxedo Mask asks about the rose - it's his power. She tells him about acquiring it from Kodachi and it just happened to be handy so she used it.


End file.
